<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roman And Remus New FamILY by Screams_in_anxiety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143722">Roman And Remus New FamILY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety'>Screams_in_anxiety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has ADHD, Fae Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Genderfluid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Deceit Sanders, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I promise myself m'wouldn't but here I am doing it,,,,,,,sigh</p><p>Fae Remus and witch Roman is my shit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Other(s), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Logan(17) is ftm<br/>Roman(16) at the beginning is just female<br/>Remus(16) uses star/starself<br/>Deceit(17)uses Them/they </p><p>Yeet ro and rem can talk to each other though their minds bc I CAN</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sooo Ri when we blowing this popsicle stand?" Remus asked star's feet hanging off star's bed </p><p>"If we don't get adopted today we'll leave you annoy brat" Risa mumbled trying to focus on her work but failing with star bugging her</p><p>"Riiiiiiii pay attention to meeeeee" Star whined towards star's sister hitting her on the head with stars foot</p><p>"Fineeeeeee!" Risa whined smacking star's foot and hopping up</p><p>"Yayyyyy!!!!" Remus yelled jumping off of star's bed and onto Risa's back "ON WARD MY DEAR SISTER!" Star screamed into star's sisters ear</p><p>I will end you with my bare hands Rem Risa thought to her sibling</p><p>Aw sis thought you loved meeee Remus yelled in star's sisters mind</p><p>Rolling her eyes Risa began walking towards the room for adoption day when they got there one of the ladies working there before heading towards them frowning</p><p>"Remus get off of your sisters back right now this is not how young ladies and young gentlemen should act" The dragon witch snapped reaching over to pull Remus off her back</p><p>"With all respect ma'am my sibling IS perfectly fine on my back star wouldn't be on my back if star wasn't allowed" Risa informed her</p><p>"Well it's against the rul-"</p><p>"What rules? The only rules we have are no drugs no alcohol no sex no fights" Risa snapped</p><p>"You little brat!" The dragon witch yelled pulling Remus off her back and dragging them to the room for adoption</p><p>Omg we're going to dieeee!~ Remus whined towards Risa</p><p>Shut it star Risa snapped back in their heads</p><p>"Stay here act like normal children and don't mess it up" The dragon witch hissed at them before leaving</p><p>God what a bitch they both thought giggling<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
It was two hours it took two hours for a male in blue to walk up to them smiling his glasses were rounded </p><p>"Hiya kiddos!" The male said happily Remus didn't trust it nor did Risa but they'll allow it</p><p>"Hi mister" they both said pulling the freaking twin thing<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
They talked for a whole hour before Risa and Remus decided they'd die for Patton and Patton took only five minutes to decide he loved these two kids and wanted to adopt them</p><p>"Hey kiddos?" Patton said catching their attention</p><p>"Yeah Pat?" Risa asked speaking for her twin and her</p><p>"Would it be okay if my husband and I adopt you both?" Patton asked the twins</p><p>"YES!" Remus yelled throwing starself at him hugging him while Risa nodded</p><p>Patton smiled hugging Remus and taking Risa hand and lending them towards the front desk to sign the papers</p><p>"Hello!" Patton chirped while the twins frowned at the dragon witch behind the desk</p><p>"Hello sir what can I help you with?" The dragon witch asked smiling at him before frowning when she saw the twins</p><p>"I'd like to adopt these two!" Patton said </p><p>"Are you sure?" She asked leaning forwards glaring at the twins "they are a handful Remus is very confused about his gender won't touch iron will talk to animals or drink sugarwater that his sister makes while SHE talks to animals as well will bring animal's inside and take care of them as well as mumble in a different languages well both of them do they'll sing together and freak the other kids out they'll glow sometimes and you'll see wings on Remus and she'll have markings that glow" she finished </p><p>"Yeah I'd love to adopt them still!" Patton chirped glaring at her</p><p>Nodding she took some papers out and handed them to which Patton took and started signing them before handing them back</p><p>"Go back you two and don't come back next time" The dragon witch snapped and the twins ran to their shared room to pack</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Homeward bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Risa and Remus punch each other-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So what're we gonna do? Remus asked stars sister though their bond </p><p>Idk run away if they suck? Risa replied</p><p>Ooooh or I can murder them like I did with Dave! Remus chirped</p><p>Dave was my boyfriend and while I appreciate it please don't ever bring him up again she snapped</p><p>Sorry....I know how much he hurt you Remus replied sadly</p><p>It's fine Muddy Risa said wrapping her arms around her twin</p><p>"Hey kiddos would you prefer sharing a room or having your own?" Patton asked eyes staying on the road</p><p>"Have our own rooms but near each other?" Remus asked shifting closer to stars sister</p><p>"Alright can be done kiddos" Patton said<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Patton smiled shaking the twins awake</p><p>"Hey kiddos wakey wakey" Patton cooed</p><p>"No sleepy" Remus mumbled curling starself around Risa</p><p>"I'll wake star up Pat" Risa said smiling gently before pushing Remus out the car and onto the ground</p><p>"Owie sis!" Remus whined while Risa laughed</p><p>"O...okay kiddos lets go inside and get set up" Patton said leading the kids in to the house "HONEY I'M HOME!~" Patton yelled walking in </p><p>The twins jumped closer when they heard a thump and a door slamming open seeing a male in a black and purple running down the stairs and jumping into patton's open arms</p><p>"You ass I woke up to that note!" The male yelled hitting Patton's shoulder gently</p><p>"Sorry Virgil" Patton mumbled</p><p>That's two names and I felt a warmth at learning both Ri! Remus started freaking out </p><p>Omg shut up your fine Risa snapped rolling her eyes</p><p>"Oh! Virgil this is Remus and Risa!" Patton chirped</p><p>"Hey" Virgil said waving</p><p>Omg his emo! Risa cooed waving on the outside</p><p>"Hi I'm Remus I go by star pronouns! And this is my dumb twin Risa!" Remus yelled</p><p>"Okay,so Remus Risa should we go pick a room?" Patton asked gently laughing softly when they both nodded<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Ooooh I want this one!!" Remus yelled picking the bigger of the two rooms that they could choose from for starself</p><p>Nodding Risa took the smaller of the two happily </p><p>"Okay so we should buy some things for your rooms and set it up" Virgil said </p><p>Risa flashed a smile at him nodding before her sibling gently punched her arm smiling</p><p>"SIS WE GOING SHOPPING!" Remus screamed while she sighed<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Okay so firstly paint" Patton said reading the list</p><p>The twins smiled before running off to look at the paints</p><p>Ohhh lookie at the green Remus cooed grabbing the neon green </p><p>Mhm,look this black would nice with it! Risa chirped holding up the paint can </p><p>Remus took it from stars sister gently smiling before lending stars sister towards the nicer colors like her</p><p>Ooooh look this one looks nice! She chirped grabbing the gold paint can</p><p>Remus nodded stars head before seeing a bright and soft red that matched star's sister markings perfectly leading her to it star pointed at it and stars sister smiled kissing stars forehead in thanks</p><p>They both grinned both running off towards their new family<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Time to pick out bedsheets" Virgil listed off leading the twins and Patton towards the bedsheets</p><p>Remus grabbed a black and green set and green and black pillows and Risa grabbed a white and gold set she chose with red pillows </p><p>"What's next Pat?" Virgil asked his husband who checked the list</p><p>"Hmmm looks like clothing and then school stuff plus little things for them like toys!" Patton grinned kissing Virgil on the lips</p><p>"Okay" Virgil hummed into patton's lips breaking apart when they heard fake puking sounds from the twins</p><p>"Risa wants a dress!" Remus chirped grabbing stars sister arm </p><p>"Remus wants one as well!" Risa chirped out as well </p><p>Both nodded smiling at the two<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"So will you both want help painting?" Patton asked smiling at the two</p><p>"No thanks!" They both yelled running off with the paints and brushes giggling<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Okay I'll paint with the black and you do the green" Risa said and Remus nodded</p><p>Remus nodded grabbing the green paint and flying up to the roof beginning to paint while stars sister painted with the black paint<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Paint may be wet now<br/>
But after star comes down<br/>
The paint will be dry<br/>
Like the sky" Risa mumbled out her markings glowing a bright soft red as well her eyes</p><p>"Thanks Ri!!" Remus chirped kissing Risa on the forehead</p><p>"My turn!" Risa yelled running out the room and into hers and star followed her wings still out</p><p>"I wanna do the red!" Remus yelled grabbing the paint can</p><p>"Okay" Risa said taking the gold and they began painting the room singing Disney songs laughing<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Paint be quick<br/>
When I close my eyes<br/>
And then open<br/>
You'll be dry" Risa mumbled markings glowing again while her sibling watch in awe like always</p><p>"They look so cool!" Remus yelled touching the markings while Risa giggled</p><p>"You've seen them so many times and your wings are so cooler!" Risa chirped glancing at said wings</p><p>You've seen them so many time Ri Remus whined</p><p>So? She replied grinning<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
It took four hours for all four of them to set the twins rooms up it would've taken shorter if the twins would stop pushing each other on to the floor giggling</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No Risa I'm Not A Monster Fucker!!!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Janus them they</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remus time 2 shine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"School starts to day for you both" Patton said watching the kids eat their breakfast</p><p>"Ooooh nice!" Star yelled running off to get ready while Risa nodded and ran off as well<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Remus frowned star's first class and star can't have Risa </p><p>Hush Muddy you'll be fine Risa said though their bond star could feel the smile though it</p><p>But will you? Star asked she didn't reply that's okay though</p><p>Star sat in the back next to a dude? In black and yellow</p><p>"Hiya!" Remus chirped out smiling at the other who turned to stat</p><p>Oh god Ri I'm gay star said</p><p>Omg shut I'm turning not to be a disaster here she said laughing</p><p>"I'm Janus they/them" they informed star</p><p>"I'm Remus star pronouns" Remus told them</p><p>Nodding they smiled at star and star felt stars heartbeat speed up </p><p>Remus smiled at them before turning towards the front of the room<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Riiiiiii Janus was so cute!" Remus whined falling on to her lap</p><p>"You should've seen the cute nerd next to me!" She whined back running her fingers though stars hair</p><p>"They put us in these classes for smart people and put us in the same class as cute people!" Remus whined</p><p>"Hello Remus and friend" Janus voice purred in front of them</p><p>Oh god Ri this is how I dieee Remus whined</p><p>"Hey Janus" Remus waved at them smiling </p><p>"Hello,Janus my names Risa I'm Remus twin,sadly" Risa said smiling fingers still running though Remus hair</p><p>"Do you mind if I sit here?" Janus asked making Risa grin</p><p>Do do not do what you're thinking of Ri Remus warned</p><p>"You may take my spot I have to leave goodbye Muddy,Janus" Risa said smoothly got up and left</p><p>YOU BITCH! Remus screamed and star's sister laugh though the bond</p><p>Have fun monster fucker she said</p><p>RISA I SWEAR I'M NOT A MONSTER FUCKER star screamed at her causing her to laugh again</p><p>"So Remus" Janus began snapping Star back "I noticed your sister and you don't share some-"</p><p>"Yeah our hair and eyes are really odd I know" Remus mumbled</p><p>"I was gonna say your smile is nicer and your teeth are sharper" Janus said smiling</p><p>"Oh" Remus whispered feeling dumb "Yeah my sister from what we're told takes after our father and I take after our mother"</p><p>Janus nodded at star still smiling</p><p>"I take after my grandma she was a dragon" They whispered and Remus smiled brightly</p><p>"I don't know what Ri and I are but we have fun!" Remus chirped </p><p>"I'd like to know if we can be friends star?" Janus asked softly</p><p>Remus jumped onto Janus lap and kisses their forehead "sure!"</p><p>"Thanks" Janus whispered the side without scales blushing</p><p>"Mhm!" Remus chirped out cuddling into Janus<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Hello Remus Risa how was school?" Virgil asked </p><p>Remus sighed smiling "I meet a really cute kid at school I'm so very happy I meet them!" </p><p>Risa nodded smiling "star nearly started crying when they asked to be friends!"</p><p>"Ri!!!!!" Remus yelled chasing her when she ran off laughing like a mad woman</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>gay snake and fae!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Risa Meet Lisa(Logan) And Is In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello" a voice sounded in front of her</p><p>"Hi!" She chirped out looking up at a prettiest person she's ever seen</p><p>Hush Muddy you'll be fine she said smiling when she felt star's panic</p><p>But will you be? Star asked</p><p>She didn't reply because the pretty nerd sat next to her</p><p>"My name is Lisa" Lisa said like it was poison </p><p>"Is it though?" She asked putting her chin on her hand</p><p>"Um yes it is it's on my b-"</p><p>"Yes but do YOU like the name?" She asked cutting them off</p><p>"I suppose not" they said frowning </p><p>"I'll call you L till you find a name you like or do you already have one?" She asked softly while smiling</p><p>"Will you try Logan and male pronouns for me?" He asked which Risa nodded to</p><p>"I just meet a nerd name Logan I like his glasses" she said softly and felt her heart skip a beat when his face lit up</p><p>"I think I'll stick with Logan" he said smiling</p><p>"It's a very lovely name Logan" she said she was going to continue but the teacher walked in</p><p>Oh god Ri I'm gay Remus said though their bond</p><p>She frowned before replaying omg shut up I'm trying not to be a disaster here she laughed at that a little<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Riiiii Janus was so cute!" Remus whined head falling onto her lap</p><p>Smiling she replied whining as well "you should've seen the cute nerd next to me!" </p><p>"They put us in these classes for smart people and put us in the same class as cute people!" Remus whined</p><p>"Hello Remus and friend" Janus voice purred in front of them</p><p>Oh god Ri this is how I dieee Remus whined</p><p>"Hey Janus" Remus waved at them smiling</p><p>"Hello,Janus my names Risa I'm Remus twin,sadly" Risa said smiling fingers still running though Remus hair</p><p>"Do you mind if I sit here?" Janus asked making Risa grin</p><p>Do do not do what you're thinking of Ri Remus warned</p><p>"You may take my spot I have to leave goodbye Muddy,Janus" Risa said smoothly got up and left</p><p>YOU BITCH! Remus screamed and star's sister laugh though the bond</p><p>Have fun monster fucker she said</p><p>RISA I SWEAR I'M NOT A MONSTER FUCKER star screamed at her causing her to laugh again<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
She ran into Logan which okay nice but okay NOT nice</p><p>"Sorry Logan" she mumbled helping him pick his books up</p><p>"It's fine,by the way what grade are you in?" He asked standing up when they got all his things off the floor</p><p>"Oh I'm in 11th!" She chirped smiling at him she had to look up seeing as he was taller than her but only a little</p><p>"Hmm I'm in 12th,it is unlikely we will see each other much" he said frowning</p><p>"If we sit together we could?" She asked softly </p><p>Logan nodded smiling at her </p><p>OH NO HIS HOT! Her brain screamed<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Hello Remus Risa how was school?" Virgil asked</p><p>Remus sighed smiling "I meet a really cute kid at school I'm so very happy I meet them!"</p><p>Risa nodded smiling "star nearly started crying when they asked to be friends!"</p><p>"Ri!!!!!" Remus yelled chasing her when she ran off laughing like a mad woman</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Oh Shit Your A Fae And I'm A Witch Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus and Risa do some research</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Muddy,lookie at this!!" Risa chirped pushing the book in to star's face who raised a eyebrow at her</p><p>"And what exactly is it?" Remus asked </p><p>"It's a book about supernatural things!" She whispered yelled smiling</p><p>"Really? Why'd you b-"</p><p>"Just read the page Muddy" she snapped handing star the book</p><p>Sighing Remus looked at the page frowning at it</p><p>"The fae have wings like you and while your ears aren't as pointing they still are and your teeth!!!!" Risa said smiling softly</p><p>"I...that makes a lot of sense" Remus mumbled reading the page about fae "so does this mean?"</p><p>You'll leave me? Remus asked not wanting to say it out loud</p><p>Never! Just because we know what you are now doesn't mean I'll leave you! Risa yelled pulling her muddy into a tight hug kissing star on the forehead</p><p>"Okay" star whispered cuddling into her "so we gonna find what you are?" Remus asked</p><p>"Sure,just a little later" Risa said <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Risa really just wanted to hang out with Logan without drama even though she is dramatic however star didn't see it like that</p><p>"RI LOOK!" Remus screamed jumping on to her lap while Janus just took a sit across from Logan</p><p>"What is it?" She asked </p><p>Okay nerd is cute Remus said before grinning "I found you" star informed pushing stars phone into her hands</p><p>A witch? She asked raising a eyebrow</p><p>Nodding Remus kissed her forehead</p><p>My witch right? Star asked</p><p>Sure but that means your my fae she replied</p><p>Okay! Remus chirped can I have the nerd? Star asked after</p><p>Sighing Risa put her head in her hands<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"If Logan let's you,you MAY try dating him" Risa informed Remus</p><p>"Okay!" Star chirped nodding stars head</p><p>"I am so sorry Logan" she whispered to herself</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Risa Talks 2 Janus And Panics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Janus" Risa said smiling</p><p>"Hello Risa,how are you?" They asked her</p><p>"Well I'm okay and you?" She replied sitting down</p><p>"That's a lie and I'm fine" they mumbled</p><p>Putting her chin in her hands she frowned "I didn't lie?"</p><p>"Oh but you did my dear" they informed her</p><p>MUDDY YOUR DRAGON FRIEND IS BEING HOT!!!!! She screamed </p><p>WHO'S THE MONSTER FUCKER NOW BITCH!? Star replied laughing</p><p>"Okay,well then I'm not okay?" She asked</p><p>They nodded at her and she felt like she might kiss them if they're always this nice looking</p><p>Please don't kiss my friend Remus mumbled</p><p>Please don't date my friend she shot back</p><p>Nevermind kiss them witchy Remus said</p><p>"And why aren't you doing okay?" Janus asked smiling softly</p><p>"Uhhhhh I don't know? New home new family new people who are actually nice?" She asked mumbling slightly</p><p>"And that bugs you?" They asked gently</p><p>"Yep!,I mean I have Remus but star can only do so much" Risa informed them</p><p>"Mhm," they grabbed her hand gently and got up "want to somewhere?" They asked</p><p>Uhhhhhh nope this is how d- </p><p>Cutting that thought off she nodded smiling and got up</p><p>"Alright come on" They said leading her away from school<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Oh wow Remus I'm taking Janus Logan's all yours She informed her twin</p><p>Thank bitch Remus said</p><p>"What do you think?" Janus asked her</p><p>"It's lovely" she said softly watching the deers</p><p>"Not as lovely as you" Janus whispered to themselves</p><p>"What'd you say?" She asked tilting her head</p><p>"That the deer are nice" they said smiling</p><p>She nodded smiling at them "this is nice,thank you for showing me Janus" she said curling up against their side</p><p>"You're welcome Risa" they replied</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and the real ships begin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. How Patton And Virgil Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting Patton is five and Virgil is six<br/>Then Patton is ten and Virgil is 11<br/>Patton,16 Virgil,17<br/>Patton,18 Virgil,19<br/>Patton,22 Virgil,23<br/>Patton,24 Virgil,25</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello!" Patton yelled excitedly when he saw a boy on the swings at the park</p><p>"H...hello?" The boy asked looking up at him</p><p>Patton smiled waving at him "can I take the other swing or are you waiting for someone?" </p><p>The boy frowned before nodding Patton hopped onto the swing giggling</p><p>"My names Patton! What's yours?" He asked smiling at the other</p><p>"My names Virgil..." Virgil mumbled</p><p>"It's really nice to meet you Virgil!" Patton chirped</p><p>"It's nice to meet you too Patton" Virgil said softly making Patton giggle</p><p>"I'm gonna marry you one day Virgil!" Patton giggled making Virgil turn red<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Patton grinned sitting next to Virgil in class </p><p>"Hey V!" Patton chirped making Virgil smile</p><p>"Sup Pat" Virgil said softly</p><p>"I'm still gonna marry you" Patton informed Virgil</p><p>"I know Pat" Virgil mumbled smiling blushing<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"V!!!" Patton yelled jumping into his boyfriends arms</p><p>"Hey patty" Virgil said smiling softly</p><p>"We still going to get married?" Patton asked gently smiling</p><p>"Yeah patty we're gonna get married" Virgil said </p><p>Virgil handed Patton a box grinning</p><p>"What's this?" Patton asked tilting his head</p><p>"Open it" Virgil replied softly</p><p>Patton opened it gasping at the ring inside a simple purple ring with a light blue gem on it</p><p>"Is this?" Patton asked crying when Virgil nodded</p><p>"Yeah,um wanna get married?" He asked softly </p><p>"YES!" <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"So what're we gonna do V?" Patton asked looking at the college's they could go to</p><p>"I like this one" Virgil mumbled pointing at the one in Florida</p><p>"Ooooh!!" Patton hummed giggling</p><p>"So I take it we like it?" Virgil asked smiling as Patton nodded<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"I remember meeting you at a park when I was six and you were five you came up to me and started talking to me and told me you're going to marry me and I didn't believe it but here we are getting married and I have to say I love it" Virgil said smiling at the love of his life who was giggling</p><p>"I remember seeing a boy on the swings all alone and I wanted to talk to him so I did and he let me sit on the other swing and I fell in love with him and when he asked me to marry him I was so excited for it!" Patton chirped smiling</p><p>"You may kissed the bride" Patton's mom said grinning and Virgil did just that<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"I want kids" Patton said laying ontop of Virgil's chest</p><p>"Okay let's get kids then" Virgil agreed</p><p>"Okay" Patton grinned kissing his husband on the lips</p><p>"Love you patty" Virgil said softly</p><p>"I love you too V!" Patton chriped</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Risa The Sad Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Risa Plays MatchMaker And Is A Mom</p><p>I put a tw for the abuse,rape and miscarriage for those whom don't wanna read that!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello blueberry!" Risa yelled seeing her friend</p><p>"Hello Cherry" Logan replied back to others it seemed cold but to Risa she could tell he was happy to see her</p><p>"Did you do the English work?" She asked tilting her head</p><p>"Yes,did you do the work cherry?" Logan shot back</p><p>"Of crouse I did blueberry!" She whined smiling</p><p>"Hmm Of crouse my mistake" he said smiling a little<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Cherry?" Logan asked after sitting down next to her at lunch</p><p>"Yes blueberry?" She asked leaning into him</p><p>"Is Remus single?" He asked playing with the bottom of his dress because he hasn't come out to his family</p><p>"Yeah star's single" she said grinning and Logan nodded</p><p>"Do you think star would like to go on a date?" Logan asked biting his lip</p><p>"Blueberry look at me" Risa said gently grabbing his face and turning it towards her "star like you and would be so so happy to go on a date with you" she said softly smiling at Logan</p><p>"Thank you cherry" Logan mumbled smiling</p><p>"Of crouse Blueberry" she said smoothly<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Risa!!!!" Was all she got before she had a arm full of Remus</p><p>"Yes Muddy?" She asked softly</p><p>"Logan asked me out!!" Star chirped giggling</p><p>"That's wonderful!" She cheered feeling alone now</p><p>"I know!" Star cheered happily </p><p>"Well when is it?" She asked</p><p>"In a hour!" Remus whined</p><p>"Well don't just stand here go get dress dumbass!" She yelled pushing star out of her room smiling<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~TW ABUSE MENTION AND MISCARRIAGES AS WELL AS RAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Dear dairy,<br/>
Hi it's Risa again I haven't written in you since Dave<br/>
Ummm we broke up and Remus became a murderer after star found out what he did,he wasn't really nice I mean yeah at the beginning he was kinda like Janus! But after awhile he became really horrible. Made me lose a lot of friends and as well as Lucy she would've been what? Four by now! He got really bad after that blamed me for losing her and he was right if I had been better more careful she would've live.Remus says that Dave was abusive and a rapist? Idk yes he yelled and hurt me and yes he wouldn't take no for a answer when he wanted sex but he had good moments.....oh who am I kidding he was rude and selfish but I loved him.....anyways! We got adopted by a nice couple papa (Patton) and Dad (Virgil) they're in love! Oh and Remus and I found out I'm a witch and star's a fae!! Logan is nice his my best friend and star has a date with him today! Janus is sweet I think I like them...they are Remus best friend so I'll stay away but I really wanna kiss them in their dumb smug face!</p><p>Love,<br/>
Risa 5/12/20</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pls don't take her from me ;-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Remus And Logan's Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan and Remus go on a date it's okay I guess</p><p>Remus is a mess in a dress and Logan gets kissed and dies</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting kicked out of Risa's room star ran into star's own room to get ready</p><p>"Oooh what to wear!?" Remus asked starself giggling</p><p>Looking at star's closet for a outfit star frowned running out the room to find Patton or Virgil</p><p>"Papa Dad!" Remus yelled running down the hall to their room</p><p>"Yeah kiddo?" Patton asked popping his head out the room</p><p>"I have a date and need help getting ready!" Remus whined</p><p>"Oh! V and me will help!" Patton cheered dragging Virgil out the room and in to Remus room<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"You should wear the green dress Remus!" Patton said smiling</p><p>"And the black jacket it's cold outside" Virgil added smiling softly</p><p>Nodding Remus grabbed said items running to the bathroom to change<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"Hi Logan!" Remus chirped out sitting across from him</p><p>"Hello Remus" Logan replied smiling softly</p><p>Cute dork Remus thought sighing happily</p><p>"You look nice in that dress but you'd look better in a suit!" Remus said smiling at him causing Logan to blush</p><p>"Well um you look lovely in you dress as well Remus" Logan mumbled softly</p><p>I just wanna eat him up! Remus thought</p><p>Please don't eat my best friend Risa said star could feel her disappointed mom energy from here</p><p>Sorry Ri star mumbled</p><p>"How have you been Remus?" Logan asked awkwardly</p><p>"Hey Logan is this your first date?" Remus asked softly </p><p>Logan nodded his head and Remus blushed </p><p>I'M HIS FIRST DATE RISA! </p><p>Omg holy shit don't fuck my baby up sibling or not I'll end you risa replied</p><p>Yes mom Remus said</p><p>"That's okay I'm honored" Remus smiled at the other softly trying star's hardest not to kiss him right here and now<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"I liked the date Logan thanks!" Remus chirped as Logan walked star to the door</p><p>"I did as well would you like to do this again?" Logan asked</p><p>"Yeah I'd like that" Remus replied happily kissing Logan on the cheek before opening the door "Bye Logan!" </p><p>"Bye Remus" Logan said smiling as Remus closed the door</p><p>Remus waited until Logan was gone before yelling </p><p>"RISA HOLY SHIT I'M IN LOVE!"</p><p>Risa ran down the hall and jumped off the stairs</p><p>"HOLY SHIT TELL ME EVERYTHING!" She screamed both laughing at patton's language!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>